


wish u the best

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Digital Druglord [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Marriage, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: It was her choice. She’d spent the fifty hourglasses to unlock the deeper story, and during the first five days, had made every possible choice in order to please Jumin. She had taken his side in every argument, even when he was blatantly wrong. She’d stuck by him when his father announced that Jumin was arranged to marry Sarah Choi, and had even supported him in his search for Elizabeth the 3rd. Even after she’d made her choice, and solidified it with every decision and phrase she spoke, Saeyoung was despondently in love with her.





	wish u the best

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with the unrequited love shit.

(MC) was resplendent. Her (h/c) locks cascaded across her back, contrasting against the stark white material of her undoubtedly expensive wedding gown. From beneath the pale veil, Saeyoung spotted her perfectly made face, the faint traces of makeup serving to amplify her natural beauty, not overshadow it. Her expression was one of complete and utter trust, and Saeyoung felt a tug at his heart strings. She was beautiful, a goddess inside and out. Her external beauty was but a shadow of her vivacious temperament, of her ebullient demeanor. And Saeyoung was hopelessly in love with her. This wouldn’t normally be a problem, save for the fact that she was getting married to Jumin Han. 

It was her choice. She’d spent the fifty hourglasses to unlock the deeper story, and during the first five days, had made every possible choice in order to please Jumin. She had taken his side in every argument, even when he was blatantly wrong. She’d stuck by him when his father announced that Jumin was arranged to marry Sarah Choi, and had even supported him in his search for Elizabeth the 3rd. Even after she’d made her choice, and solidified it with every decision and phrase she spoke, Saeyoung was despondently in love with her. 

Saeyoung adjusted his seating position, the leather of his computer chair crinkling as he brought his legs to sit in a criss-cross formation. Surprising even himself, he had put on a suit for the occasion, despite the fact that he wasn’t able to attend in person. The view from the CCTV was in even more high definition than he would’ve been able to swing if he had attended, catching the most minute changes in (MC)’s expression. He listened as the priest droned on about the sanctity of matrimony, of the lifelong vow they had made to one another. 

Jumin began his vows first. Like always, his deep baritone captivated the audience, the smoothness of his voice maintaining their attention. “My love, before you, I was willing to live my life in a corporate fueled fever dream. Mountains of paperwork would be my only company through the night, and no amount of cheap companionship could suffice to fill the void that you would come to create with your presence. You are my sun, my warmth, and without you, I would cease to have a reason to exist. I vow to never leave your side, to fill your days with happiness, and your nights with soft bliss.”

(MC) lifted her eyes, the vibrant (e/c) orbs staring into Jumin’s. She cleared her throat, a soft, awkward laugh as she momentarily regained her composure at the moving speech Jumin gave. “Jumin, you’re amazing. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you. You’re a dream come true, a god on earth, and I couldn’t ask for someone better. I promise that I will never leave your side, to love you unconditionally, and to support you no matter what.”

Behind his glasses, tears streamed down Saeyoung’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
